Dark Angels
by Evil Angel 215
Summary: One distress beacon will change history for two galaxys. One will be forgiven,one will awaken
1. Chapter 1

"The Rock. Is just that, a rock. A huge rock that is propelled through spaces with vast engines. Powered by plasma generators the size of small destroyers. It's sides are covered with weapon's batteries , lances, and hangers. At its peak rests the tower of Angels a giant monument to the imperium might. It is the last remains of the planet Caliban, the home of angels. It is the largest of all the Imperium's warships. Any enemy of the Imperium should cower at its sight."

Inquisitor Garmen Ordos Xenos

"Fear the Dark Angels. They do not have the zeal of the Black Templars or the savagery of the Space Wolves but something more fearful. They will not give up no matter what. So if you anger them be prepare to be hunted across the galaxy for they will never stop chasing you. And I have called for their help so I will die knowing you shall suffer a worst fate than I."

Last words of Ultramarines captain Theid Cyre 37thmillennium

"I saw them. Robed giants striding trough fire like rain they never stopped. Everyone of the xeno was either killed or dying."

Unknown Civilian

In the dark endless insanity of the warp a ship roared. It was a small Hunter class destroyer. Smoke billowed from its engines and an explosion rocked its small frame. Its Dark green skin was ripped apart and the full insanity of the warp was unleashed upon it. But the daemons of the warp could attack for long as the ship was ripped out the warp by an unknown force. Luck proberly as the ship exited the warp.

It floated there amongst the stars with a gaping hole in its side. And on the side of the bridge a winged sword glinted in the starlight. The crew of the Death star looked at the ship that had just appeared in front of them as the maelstrom of the battle of Endor surrounded it.

However that was not important. What was the small emergency beacon that sent it's dying message.

The Dark Angels were not a chapter to leave the own behind. Dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Grias of the 4th company sat at the bridge of his battle barge _The Lion's sword_ and smiled. This is where he belonged. He knew every nook and cranny of his ship, from the bombardment cannon on the prow to the vast engines at the back. Here he felt at one at himself as he never felt more relaxed soaring through the stars and bringing the Emperor's retribution to the enemies of mankind.

"Docking clamps have been released captain." Announced his second of command Dryak. Grias sighed; Dryak was relatively new to his crew and knew little of the way he liked to command ,he kept announcing things that the captain found blinding obvious; he was used to the little sounds his ship made and knew exactly what they meant.

"Acknowledged bring us ninety degrees to starboard and bring engines to twenty percent." The bridge came to life as they relayed his orders throughout the ship servitors whined and hummed as they worked while the serfs chattered through microphones to talk to other sections of the ship. He felt the judder as the ship became to turn and the engines began to come to life.

At twelve kilometres long the _Lion's sword_ was one of the biggest ships in the Imperium; its sides were studded with weapon batteries and anti torpedo defences while at the front, the bombardment cannon stood surrounded with torpedo silos and hangers, while the bridge soared from above the engines. It had been in service from the beginning of the Imperium and fought in every major battle that the Dark Angels had ever been in, the wounds of its long career had long been repaired and glorified along its flanks. Its machine spirit growled at another chance to spill blood once more.

Grias smiled as he felt the machine sprits urges through his mind link.

"Soon." He whispered to his ship and he felt the growl of satisfaction at the back of his mind.

"Captain?" Grias turn to look down at Dryak who was sitting at the pulpit to the right of his. Dryak hadn't heard the machine spirit he didn't even believe that the entire ship was alive with a being older than he was.

"Just talking to myself Dryak that's all." He snapped he rarely had any patience for his second in command. Dryak gave him a reproachful look before turning to his screen.

"Sir was ready to for a warp jump." The navigator on Grias' left whispered. "Permission to enter my throne captain." Grias nodded to the Navigator. "

"You have my permission Navigator." The Navigator didn't say anything further he just pressed a button on armrest of his pulpit and it began to rise into the ceiling were a hatch opened and closed after him. Sealing him in the only room Grias had never been into.

"Close protective shutters." A sheet of Adamantium as thick as a Leman Russ covered the armour glass view screen. The entire bridge was lit only with the light coming off the control screens and then the engines began to howl they started to scream as more power was fed into them, the ship began to lurch forwards; it slowly gained speed and lighting began crisscross its hull. Suddenly a serf screamed.

"Sir we have an incoming transmission from The Rock." Grias looked at the serf and growled.

"Ignore it, I don't care how important it is about to enter the warp." The serf looked at his captain.

"But sir its coded nightmare black." Grias' eyes widened.

"Emergency stop now!" The entire ship jolted and the engines shrieked as power was taken away, lightning dissipated as the warp drive disengaged, twelve kilometres of ship was brought to a halt in under a second.

"Bring it up on the main screen. " A serf typed on his control panel and the image of Lord Azrael Keeper of secrets and Grand master of the Dark Angels appeared every serf and space marine made the sign of the Aquila at his sight. Grias lowered his head pulled his robes hood over head. He didn't want to hide from the chapter master, it was tradition.

"My lord what do you ask of me."Even though Azrael was not physically there his sheer power was overwhelming.

"You have a priority mission Grias, a ship has gone missing."

"Where has it gone my lord?"Azrael looked at the captain directly in the eye.

"I'm having trouble believing myself captain but the coordinates suggest that the ships as appeared outside our galaxy." Every serf on the bridge either gasped or started to pray for the emperor's grace.

"Outside galaxy my lord?" Grias could hardly believe it; mentally he sent out prayers for those on the ship and hoped they were alive. No Dark angel from the lowest serf to the member of the inner circle deserved to die outside the emperors light. "What are our orders my lord."

"Your orders are to find out what happened to this ship and if possible rescue the crew but I suggest mourning robes captain." Grias nodded, every Dark Angel had a set of robes as black as night which were only worn at the greatest of tragedies or at the end of a lengthy crusade. "Also the inquisition as gotten word of this captain."

"Not those bastards?" Grias hated those sons of a swine; they constantly shoved their noses into business that was not there to see. Azrael gave a slight smile.

"Don't worry captain this bastard has been an ally of our chapter for half a century now ,she is trustworthy." Grias was sceptical but if the chapter master trusted her then he would try to. "Her ship is at co-ordinates Gamma 34/67 and may the emperor guide you captain."

"And you my lord." And with that Azrael's flickered and then disappeared, Grias leaned back and released the breath he didn't know he was holding, Tyranids were one thing but this was something else. He turned to Dryak.

"Order the companies to wear mourning robes and then summon my council, then take us to co-ordinates Gamma34/67 you have command of the ship Dryak." Dryak nodded before he began issuing orders. Grias disconnected himself from the machine spirit and shuddered at the loss of it's presence at the back of his mind; he stood up and left his bridge.

"What happened!" screamed serf-captain Michael of the Hunter class destroyer _Obsidian _the bridge consoles were spitting sparks and he could see from his command throne that there was kind of battle.

"Warp drive malfunction captain we also have a breech on all decks on the port side, sub light engines _are_ not responding." Replied his chief tech priest in always monotone voice.

"The navigator reports that the current stars do not match our current star charts." His second of command. "The astropath is currently indisposed and the automatic distress beacon has been activated." Michael looked out of the view screen.

"What of the battle." His second in command looked at him obvisiouly worried.

"Two unknown factions are currently fighting each other we have no Intel on either of them." Michaels looked around his damaged bridge and prayed the emperor was with them.

"Broadcast an aid for help on all known vox signals, we'll have to hope that some of them are friendly." Michaels looked at the fighting outside and prayed help would come soon.

Grias looked around the room and at his council. These were his most trusted friends and allies they kept his back covered since he took command of this ship. They all stood in a circle around the table, the only ornate thing in Grias' sparten quarters.

"What worries me is the inquisitor." Spoke Lennon the librarian attached to Grias' company. He was tall for a space marine as he easily reached nine foot. He was paled skinned and always wielded his staff no matter what even a direct order from his captain.

"When there is possible Dark Angels blood spilt you are worried about an inquisitor?" Growled Interrogator chaplain Titus, as always he wore his terminator armour with his crozius replacing the standard power fist and a storm shield in his right; his rosarius had been embedded into his ever present skull mask.

"He has a point." Haridus croaked. Haridus was the company champion and had his throat ripped out by an Eldar witch. He had been carried to the Apothecary half dead and was through his iron will that he survived long enough to have a bionic replacement. He had proved himself worthy of his title a thousand times over.

"If the chapter master trusts her then it's good enough for me." Grias interrupted them. If she is indeed an ally then she will know how we work and we will need the added numbers of another ship to deal with whatever is over there. Astartes we may be but we cannot do charging blindly forward into an unknown territory. Do I have your approval?" Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Sir a ship is approaching us!" Michal turned to his communication's officer. "They are trying to make contact with us. Shall I accept their transmissions?" Michal paused for a moment before replying.

"Details on the ship." Serfs on scanners began to type on keyboards and shout back reports.

"It's roughly six hundred metres long captain and we are detecting multiple energy sources that we assume to be weapon systems." Michal sigh mentally, if his ship was in peak condition his ship one point five kilometre ship could easily win against it however he had a gaping hole in the left side of his ship. And even if his ship was in peak condition that ship had a fleet to back it up while he was on his own.

"Accept the transmission and bring it up screen."The screen flickered to life and an image of what appeared to be an oversized frog appeared. I had a domed head covered in brown skin and on each side of its head it had two massive yellow eyes staring at him.

"I welcome you in the name of the Rebel Alliance"

**In case you're wondering the ship that has approached the **_**Obsidian**_** is a MC40a light cruiser (I looked it up on wookiepedia. Oh and if you're wondering why I used the Dark Angels chapter its because I think there under used and they are the coolest chapter out there (in my opinion) but I will include other chapters. Just remember REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Michal first instinct was to reach for his bolt pistol. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the rest of his crew had the same instinct; however shooting his screen would do little. His second instinct was to shout "Death to the xeno" but considering the xeno in question had a fleet to back it up, that wouldn't work. His third instinct was what the Dark Angels prided themselves on.

Think.

The serf captain may not have been a commander of the same calibre as his masters but knew when to shoot and when to ask questions. The xeno did not appear to be hostile as he was not a pile of atomized dust right now so that was a good sign and there was the fact he had kilometre long hole in his ship he had to consider. He had no idea how many were wounded or injured but he could guess and by his estimate they would have to take any help they could get even though he may not like where its coming from. He was about to say something but one of his crew members decided he would make first contact.

"Go back to your hell pit xeno scum." Michal shot the crew member a hard look.

"Shut up lieutenant." He then turned to the xeno on screen, who from as far as he could tell, looked like it had just been slapped.

"I apologise on behalf of my lieutenant." Every word felt like hot ash in his mouth. " I am Serf-Captain Michal of the Dark Angels Chapter of the Imperium of man we are in need of aid." He prayed to emperor that he would forgive for such words.

Taii Mackar was shocked when she saw the crew of the ship that had mysteriously appeared right in the middle of the battle. The ship was shaped like a flying cathedral. Every surface was covered skulls with gun barrels reaching out of there screaming mouths and what she supposed was the bridge was covered on spires. It looked like a churched dedicated to war, she shuddered at the thought of an entire culture that worshipped war.

The captain of the vessel was no better. He looked like he was in fifties and he had a huge scar that seemed to cut the right side of his face in half and a crude prosthetic eye gleamed red from a ruined socket. He was wearing a dark green breastplate which had a gold winged skull in the centre of it while he had a cream cape drabbed over his rounded shoulder pads. And while he had silenced one of his crew for xenophobic remark he seemed uncomfortable for asking her for help. Could it be this another organisation like the Empire? She mentally shook her head. She would not make assumptions when she hadn't even met this Captain Michal.

"I am Captain Taii Mackar of the Rebel Alliance what do you require?" She watched as the human lowered his head and started to rub the bridge of his nose. He then looked at her.

"I requesting aid I thought I made that clear?" He snapped

Michael watched as the slapped expression crept back onto the Xeno's face again. What it just him or was this xeno retarded? Did he not make himself clear when he first contacted her? But then again who would expect a _xeno _to be intelligent?

Michael chided himself. He was better than this. He did not slip into blind rage just because a xeno annoyed him. He was not some Black Templar blinded by zeal. No he control himself unless he wanted a xeno fleet blowing him to the Throne. He looked back at the xeno, he decided that it would be better if he apologised. Didn't mean he had to like it. But it was not just him he had to worry about.

"I apologise." Nope couldn't believe he was saying this. "I am worried about my crew." He watched the xeno's features feature soften. Michael wished his a strike cruiser, nova destroyer, a transport. Anything to get to him out of here.

Caleb sighed. Sometimes he really hated his job, sure the pension was good(if he reached retirement and that was a big IF) and it wasn't very likely he would be fired all this could not change one simple fact. Working for the Inquisition was a bitch. He strode through the corridors of the _Mors haereticis_ an Oberon class battleship that had been converted to Troop/Space fighter carrier which was in control of the Ordos Hereticus. And Caleb was the only male on board.

All the members of the crew were female. How exactly the inquisitor managed it Caleb wasn't sure but she had done it. He was the sole male on a ship eight kilometres long. Then again he was the only man the inquisitor trusted and that was because he had known her before the Incident.

Caleb quickly turned his thoughts away from that subject he didn't like remembering when the inquisitor had been like that. He soon arrived at his destination; the door to the inquisitors quarters. He then stood to attention besides the door. He would know wait here until she came out whether that be hours or months he didn't care, he would move when she did. However today he only had to wait a couple of seconds.

The door open and she walked out and turned to look at him.

"Must you accompany me everywhere I go Caleb?" He smiled under his rebreather. They had this conversation everyday and it never got boring. He turned to her.

"Your safety is my only priority inquisitor." This was true. He lived for nothing else. She just rolled her eyes.

"You tell me this every day, but surely there are no hidden assassins on my ship." Caleb was amazed how childish the thirty year inquisitor could look during these arguments.

"Assassins could be anywhere." He smile grew wider he really did enjoy these conversations.

"Yet you do not follow me into my bedroom surely if I was to assassinated anywhere on this ship it would happen there. Surely an assassin would kill me in private."

"The windows of your quarters are made of armour glass and covered by void shields the only way an assassin is going to kill you that way is by using another ship. The door is made out of Adamantium thick enough to count as titian armour and has a triple coded gene lock. Unless a Shadowsword comes down this corridor no one can open this door." She looked at him and sighed.

"I have unlimited power over every citizen and yet I can't control you."

"Yep." Maria shook her head and sighed. Caleb gestured down the corridor.

"Your ship awaits you Inquisitor."

Grias raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. He had expected a single ship not a small fleet. At the canter he saw a Oberon class ship surrounded by three Dominator class cruisers while at the front two squadrons of Firestorm class frigates formed the vanguard of the fleet. Transports hovered around the cruisers and Grias wondered what forces the inquisitor had at her disposal.

"That's a lot of fire power for a single inquisitor." Remarked Lennon

"I still think _The Lion's sword _could take them on." Growled Titus. Lennon turned to him and smiled.

"Against an entire fleet? That's Suicide" Lennon laughed

"We have done it before remember? Icatar IV." He sneered. "We're Astartes we do suicidal missions."

"Yes but the Orks didn't have Nova Cannons. " Lennon always enjoyed teasing Titus and he was sure Titus enjoyed these exchanges.

"Captain we are receiving a transmission from the lead ship." Dryak reported. "Its codes match that of the Inquisition."

"Patch it through." Grias turned to the screen. What was on the screen surprised him. Instead of the wizened figure that he often associated with the inquisition there stood a young attractive woman. She had rounded features and violet eyes but what really stood out was the mane of silver that shimmed with the slightest movement.

"I am Inquisitor Maria Shecova Ordos Hereticus Azrael has told me of the mission so are going to remain here or are we going to recover an Astartes?"

**So that's the second chapter. What do you think of the Inquisitor? I also updated the last chapter as I accidentally made a mistake with the plot. **

_**Tormentas: Glad you like it and I will work on my spelling **_

_**Albericus: the Rebelsaren't doomed yet**_** and I'm not sure the Dark Angels would appreciate a triple Yay**

_**Lord Sia: My personal opinion is that Warhammer 40k ships are way more powerful than star wars ships and the myth that Star wars fighters are better than Warhammer 40k fighters is false but I do agree that the hyperspace drive is faster but Warhammer 40k has better armed forces. **_

_**Imperial warlord: Thanks **_

_**Igfry: The rock will appear later... **_

_**Master of the Blood Wolves: I didn't want my Chapter to be accepting I would have used the other but I feel the Dark Angels fit in better in my Fanfiction **_

_**SgtKang: Hope this chapter is better as I took your advice with the lines. **_

_**Mko95: Iknow the imperium is not the dumb humans that many other people believe them to be but I do not want the Rebels and the imperium to get along and I don't want them to be peaceful towards each other either. They will work together but they won't like it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"You know they say warp travel is supposed be considered peaceful." Titus said as he leaned towards Lennon. "With the complete silence of the engines and the ship at utter calm it is considered one of the greatest marvels of the Imperium. I cannot see why you can't enjoy it as much as I do?"

"That is because you do not have untold daemons gnawing at your mind." Lennon snarled. "So could you try to stop mentioning that we are even in the warp as it makes me...testy" Titus recoiled as if he had been offended.

"I would never do that! I would never say that we are currently travelling faster than the speed of light in a dimension whose beings are affront to all that is holy. Not to mention..."

"Shut up!" Titus grinned behind his helm. He so did enjoy revenge.

* * *

Grias sat at the command throne of the _Lion's Sword_ and watched serfs and servitors take reports from various parts of the ship as they travelled through the warp. As with any warp jump the bridge was unnervingly quiet, it seemed that even the servitors were on the edge travelling in the home of daemons. The normal calm however was interrupted by Titus and Lennon as the former teased the latter

Grias sighed as he watched his friends spar. To anybody else it would seem impossible that a Chaplain of one of the most devote chapters could even consider a pysker as a friend yet here it was, a librarian and a chaplain. Brotherhood and respect it seemed could be stronger than faith and hatred. This was a prospect that sacred Grias.

Many marines respected there xeno foes. The Eldar where the masters of lightning strikes, often appearing at impossible angles and coming in to fast to see , any Astartes would aspire to be like that. The Tau, the masters of ambush and marksmanship. They could deal out a level of fire that could make Grais' drill sergeant weep, he respected them both but he still hated them. But what if he began to respect them more than he hated them? Would that make him a traitor? Of course it would. Hatred fuelled the imperium, without it they would have been crushed by the Eldar or the Tau long ago. But would respect lead to the absence of hatred? Something so desperately needed.

Grias shook his head. Why did he think such thoughts? He was member of the Inner circle, he could afford to doubt or question the ways of the universe. Xenos would always hate humanity and humanity would always hate the xeno. He would leave it at that. His thoughts were interrupted by Dryak.

"Brother Captain may I ask you a question?" Grias reluctantly turned his head to his second, debating mentally if he could put up with Dryak.

"Yes you may." Grias watched as Dryak prepared himself to address his captain.

"Do you really think we can trust the Inquisitor Captain?" Grias to some extent had expect this question but not for it to be asked so soon. He had been waiting for the inquisitor to come up with some radical plan before this subject came up. He had to word this carefully

"I do not trust he personally but the High lord seems to trust her so I will be willing to give her a chance. If she has earned the chapter master's respect it is the least I can do." Dryak frowned before replying.

"While I'm not questioning the Chapter master's judgement, could it be the inquisitor deceived the High lord?" A part of Grias found this amusing as what Dryak could be considered the other part of him burned with rage. He had to stop himself from striking Dryak.

"Are you suggesting that our most blessed Chapter master can be easily deceived?" He growled.

"Of course not!" Dryak exclaimed.

"Well it seems to me you are. The chapter mast has over five centuries of experience in leading our chapter and you suggest he can be fooled by a mere inquisitor? You underestimate your superiors" This seemed to annoy Dryak.

"I do not underestimate the chapter master it is just the inquisition has a reputation for deception and lies and I do not wish the chapter master to miss place his trust." Grias was about to vent his growing anger before he was interrupted.

"I believe Dryak has a point has a Grias." Both Dryak and Grias turned to the newcomer in there debate.

"Do you have something to add champion." While he desperately wanted to punch Dryak he would listen to Haridus wheather he agreed with him or not.

"Yes captain I do." Haridus croaked. "While Dryak does underestimate out beloved chapter master it does not pay to underestimate the inquisition either. With your permission I do believe I have an idea to make sure we make sure the chapter master's trust is not misplaced." Grias nodded

"Carry on."

"If you'd let me I would offer my service as a liaison between us and the inquisitor. This way I can keep an eye on her and I might be able to get additional information." Dryak's lips curled with disgust

"That is beneath us." Grias smiled and shook his head

"You would be surprised Dryak." He paused. "Fine you have my permission Haridus. I don't like it but I trust you, I will contact the inquisitor after we enter real space." Haridus gave a small bow.

"Thank you captain."

* * *

Admiral Ackbar did not like the ship that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of battle. He liked it even less when he sent a ship to check for life forms and they seemed to be as xenophobic as the Empire. He sometimes wondered if it was a flaw in humans to be xenophobic. He shook his head thoughts like that would get him nowhere. He turned to his communications officer.

"Are we making any progress?" The fellow Mon Calamari shook his head.

"No sir they are still blocking all forms of communications but I am detecting a form of short wave radio signal being used within the ship. I am guessing they are using it for inside ship communications."

"Can we pick up what they are saying?" asked the Admiral

"No sir we would to be incredibly close to make out what they are saying and I think they would not like that."

Ackbar sighed. At first the ship had asked for help but as soon as the alliance mentioned they would send their engineers over to their ship they had cut off all communications and nothing had been heard from them since. Surely the commander of the mystery ship could see he needed help. How else would they repair the massive hole in their ship?

* * *

Michael may be desperate but he still had dignity. He would never willingly let any xeno on his ship while he could still breathe. Even if he was facing the dread legions of chaos would he never ask for the help of a xeno. The Tech priests couldn't fix it but they had controlled the damage, his ship was heavily damaged but it was stable and he had a one year's worth of rations/ He could wait for a rescue.

He would wait till the emperor walked upon them once more if he had to.

* * *

Caleb had to agree that one of the perks of his job was he spoilt with choice when it came to weapons. From stubbers to heavy bolters Maria's armoury had it all. This was where he kept Elaine. Elaine was a Lex Imperator pattern shotgun the model used by the Arbites on countless worlds. However Elaine had some modifications. The standard ammunition had been replaced with solid slugs which could punch through flak armour with ease and it could dent carapace armour too. The tactical rail had been replaced with a small scale laser cutter, which was powered by an external power pack which he wore on his back. It could through tank armour and could give chaos space marines something to worry about. He had used since he entered the inquisition's service and he never went on a mission without it. Elaine was a part of him as much as his right arm. He hefted it of its shelf and connected the power cable to his backpack. He was now ready for anything. Then he heard the wall mounted vox crackle to life.

"Caleb, report to the bridge." Caleb wondered what he was needed for. He was a bodyguard not a tactician he would be no use there, unless the ship had been boarded of course. He stepped out of the armour and headed for one of the many lifts that ran along the ship. The doors opened as soon as the machine sprit detected he was there and he stepped inside and pressed the rune for the bridge.

When the doors opened he stepped out and scanned the room for Maria. She was standing right next to view screen which had been covered with and armoured cover to protect the crew during warp travel. He walked over to her.

"You summoned me Inquisitor." She turned to him and tilted her head to one side.

"You do realise you can call me Maria in public as well as private?" Caleb smiled.

"Yes but I choose not to in public to keep up appearances, we have to remain some sort professionalism." Maria gave a small smile.

"Just like the time you squealed like a grox in front of the whole crew when you found out Ciaphas Cain had sighed the photo you sent to him." Caleb's cheeks reddened under his rebreather. "I want you here because I want some company." Caleb was surprised but not overley so.

"The entire bridge is here you know." Maria turned to the Adamantium screen.

"Yes but they are not you."

* * *

"Admiral we are picking up anomalies just like when the ship came through!"

**So there it is. I tried to show more of the characters personalities in this chapter so I hope you will enjoy. REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not care for you or your race and I do not care for your peace or your trade ideas. The only thing I care for right now is to retrieve our ship and you could frak yourself for all I care."**Inquisitorial Bodyguard Caleb Gityus.

"You know I can't believe you did that to the Captain." Jenna whispered.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like she can be everywhere." Eva said as they both walked down one of the many corridors of the Mortis Hereticus, avoiding other crewmembers and pilots. "Besides how will she tell?"

"She would just know! You know the rumours." Eva just shook her head as she side stepped to avoid a speeding servitor.

"You actually believe the rumours?" Jenna nodded her head."Warp yes, I swear I once saw her eat a baby." Eva just looked at her incredulously.

"So you believe that if you even look at her Fury she will automatically know through a "mental link"" Eva smiled. "You're crazier than her to think that." Jenna frowned

"She isn't crazy. She is as sane as I am." Jenna replied as she walked into the hanger and as hit by the smell of promethium, hot grease and clouds of hot steam. The hanger was a rectangular in shape and the walls were covered with devotional script. From the ceiling fuel pipes dangled like umbilical cords connected to the ten Furys that were stationed in the hanger. Jenna immediately ran over to her Fury and hugged one of the landing struts. "Did you miss m_e Metus? _Because mummy missed you, yes she did!"

Eva just stood there in the doorway with her arms crossed slowly shaking her head with a small smile on her face_._"Yes as sane as you." She said to herself.

* * *

Grais looked at the Hunter class destroyer and amazed it still was in one piece. A ragged hole ran from the prow all the way to the engines at the rear, small trickles of liquid gas leaking out slowly. It was spinning slowly along it's longitude as it drifted through the void, its mighty engines silent.

"That looks like it's been through hell." Commented Lennon. Titus raised an eyebrow.

"Or worse." Lennon turned and looked at him.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Titus didn't say anything but just looked at him through the corner of his eye. "You're suggesting a Daemonic incursion aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"You're wrong, look at the ship. I do not see swaths of unholy flesh pulsating across its flanks, nor do I sense Daemons aboard that ship, so pray tell how do you suspect a demonic incursion." Titus turned to him and even though Lennon couldn't see his face through his helm he could sense he was smiling.

"It's my job to be suspicious." Lennon just shook his head.

"You're being too suspicious. The ship is free of taint."

"Titus is right to be suspicious Lennon" Grais said, authority lacing his tone. "We have not been contacted by our own ship; we have a right to be suspicious." Lennon and Titus turned to the new speaker. "We should wait till the inquisitor clears it before we rescue it. We should be wary even after the deed is done."

"But not against our own ship!" Lennon exclaimed. "We should be charging in guns blazing to rescue our comrades, dead or alive! Is that the job of the inquisitor? And what about the strange ships that could possibly belong to a galactic super power? What are we doing here waiting when we could be saving imperial souls!" Lennon regretted his outburst as soon as he had said it, he may have been one of the captains closest friends but publically challenging him was something on a whole new level. "I'm sorry brother-captain, that went too far and what I suggested went against everything the primarch taught us."Grais looked at him, emotion devoid from his face.

"I understand your point Lennon but as we speak Haridus is opening new doors between us and the inquisition. I may not like what he is doing but it will good for the chapter in the long run."

* * *

Caleb did not like this. He was on the bridge surrounded by women who thought he was beneath them and Maria had gone off to meet a space marine. She had received a transmission from the Battle barge, he hadn't heard all of it as he had been watching the women leave the bridge. He didn't fancy them, he just suspected them all of wanting to kill Maria. Anyway she had left saying that if any xeno contacted them he was making first contact and he would make any and all decisions, effectively naming him her second in command.

Over the Admiral.

Technically Maria was in charge, any main tactical decision that had been made in the past had been made by her. However when she was not there the Admiral usually took over, but today it had been the exception. Today the only man on board who had little or no tactical experience and was almost hugging his shotgun out of fear was in charge and Caleb could feel the eyes of the Admiral boring into him. The Admiral had long brown hair and a single brown eye. The rest of her looked more machine than human. The whole left side of her face was a ceramite sheet with the only feature being a gleaming red eye that Caleb swore had the penetrating power of a volcano cannon. She was the same age as the inquisitor as she was thirty for the fourth time, and just like the inquisitor went Grot shit crazy if you said what thirty times four equalled. She was also a bitch so cold she could probably make a baby cry by breathing on it. As his luck would have it, the main vid screen flickered into life.

"Unknown incoming transmission..." The nervous transmission officer said. She gave a quick glance at the Admiral before looking back at Caleb. "Sir, we think it's coming from the unknown fleet."

"Patch it through then." Sometimes Caleb wondered if the Emperor had a sense of humour. Soon an image began to form on the screen and Caleb's eyes widened, on the screen it showed an image of an human and an xeno! The human didn't look unhappy or the glazed look of someone who is being controlled mentally, she looked like it was normal! It looked wrong, completely and totally wrong, in fact just looking at it made Caleb want to throw up. A quick glance around the bridge showed that the rest of the crew agreed with him, with many making signs of the aquila or hissing in anger. He looked closer at the woman, she looked youngish with brown hair that had been done into circular plates at the sides of her head, brown eyes and slightly serious features . She could have been called beautiful if she wasn't a traitor to mankind. He looked at her with complete and utter hatred. Of course she was oblivious to this as he was wearing his rebreather yet he wanted her to see how much he hated her. As he was staring at her so intently it took him a while to realise she was speaking.

"..we can begin a period of peace and trade between us. Now if we..." Caleb decided it would be best if he just got it over and done with.

"I don't care." He snapped, the traitor looked at him as if she had been slapped.

"Pardon?" she said looking like she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I said I don't care. I don't care for trade or peace between us all I care for is that you let us retrieve out damaged ship, if you try to stop us we will reduce you to ash within seconds. Get out of our way and we will stay out of yours."

"What if we.."

"Don't try my patience." Caled cut her off, subconsciously tightening his grip on his shotgun. Both the traitor and the xeno both bristled, noticing the hostile gesture.

"Are you trying to threaten us?" The frog like xeno said in a baritone voice. "Because if you are we are not intimidated." Caleb remained silent. The was a pregnant pause and the frog opened his mouth again. "Well?"

"I'm sorry I just don't speak to xeno filth." His hatred made him cocky but he didn't care.

"How dare yo-"The traitor began but Caleb interrupted her.

"Let me tell you something. I do not care for you or your race and I do not care for your peace or your trade ideas. The only thing I care for right now is to retrieve our ship and you could frak yourself for all I care. Now begone, our next reply will not include words." Both the xeno and the traitor just stared at him until the woman (if she could still be considered that) opened her mouth and spoke in a voice like Valhallaian ice.

"If that's the case then you shall not get your ship back." Caleb didn't even look at her as he ordered the transmission to be cut. The screen returned to normal and the bridge was silent.

"Admiral please order all ships to aim all weapon batteries at the xeno fleet and prepare all Starhawk and Fury squadrons for combat but wait for the inquisitor to get here before you do anything else." The Admiral didn't say anything but the entire bridge once more erupted into a barrage of noise as they relayed orders to both the _Mortis Hereticus _'innards and all other ships in the fleet. Caleb was still staring at the screen when Maria and the space marine walked onto the bridge. He turned to her and wondered what to say when he saw her questioning look.

"What did you do Caleb?" Before he could reply the Admiral answered for him.

"They didn't let us have the ship so he told them to frak off." She slurred through half a mouth. Maria just smiled and looked up at the snarling helm of the space marine.

"You see Haridus? The reason I chose him to make first contact was because of the fact he would have done exactly what I would have done."

**Well here's another chapter and I told you they wouldn't get on. REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD and everybody thank Madork Gunna for being my Beta Reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Friend of Death. Brother of luck. Son of a **."  
Major Rawne on his commander

Haridus looked at the bridge of the Inquisitors ship and decided he did not like it. It was larger than the bridge of The Lions sword and more open. The back of the bridge was made of the elevated cubicles where all of the command staff were seated, with the captain seated the highest and the communications servitors the lowest. In front of them was an open floor with the back wall dominated by the main view-screen, creating the illusion of a grand coliseum. It all seemed too open, spacious and luxurious to Haridus, it felt far too showy for a bridge of a serious warship of the Imperium.

The bridge on the Lion's sword was more enclosed, with every square inch used for servitors and serfs and their stations. Astropaths sat in vats of fluid built into the walls while the Captain and his staff were the only ones raised in their command pulpits. But maybe he didn't like the inquisitor because she had failed.

Her mission was the same as theirs: To find and recover the lost frigate, to ensure the safety of the crew and to return it to Imperial dry-docks so it could be repaired. The Inquisitor just admitted that if she had been in the place of her subordinate that she would have told any unknown forces to frak off and now thanks to that subordinate it would be more likely that they would have to resort to conflict.

While Haridus loved the thrill of combat he knew how to pick his fights. He had fought alongside the captain now for just over a century now and it was the captain that had taught him restraint (though he could be hypocritical). Haridus saw no reason to add to the long list of enemies of the Imperium even though he could barely stop himself from contacting Grias and telling him the best thing to do would be to open fire on the alien fleet.

He looked down at the smiling face of the inquisitor and stared right into her eyes, seeing past the false humour and joviality, at the distrust and malice she hid behind that smile. He was no pysker but living for over a hundred years you couldn't help but start to notice mortals and their complications.  
"I wish to contact my Captain." She tilted her head to one side and her smile grew wider.

"Well isn't that a coincidence I wanted to do the very same thing. How about you give me the message you wish to pass and I will happily mention it to him." Grais noticed how much she had strained the letter I.

"What I wish to say to my Captain is for his ears only." Her smile grew wider.

"Then you shall talk to him when I have finished." She replied, then she turned on her heels and faced Caleb.  
Caleb looked at Maria with interest, he knew that smile. It meant she had all the cards and she was keeping them close to her chest.

"Caleb go to the armoury secondary and pick up item two B and then meet me at hanger twenty-two after you gather the Harpies. I think we will say hello to these xenos and heretics the same way we said hello to that nice Governor at Hellios VII." Caleb's face split into a grin and he gave a small nod before exiting the bridge via the main double doors below the admirals command pulpit.  
The inquisitor then turned to the main viewscreen and placed her hands behind her back, still smiling.

"Admiral if you would be so kind could so kind to tell Saint Squadron to get ready for launch on my command and tell the Invictus, Odium and the Bellator to raise their alert status to Vermillion please." The Admiral gave no sign of acknowledgement except the orders she began to issue through her speaker horn and the rest of the anybody on Home one could see the face of Maria Domor then they would have noticed that her smile had turned predatory.  
"Bring Captain Grias on the main communications screen please."

* * *

Caleb secured item two B to his combat webbing before he left armoury secondary and began jogging to the quarters where the Harpies were billeted. The Harpies were the best of the troops that called the Mors Haereticus home; they had been a grenadier squad from the Vendolien 21st. An all female regiment that Maria had decided would be better off serving her purposes rather than Segmentum command. The Harpies themselves welcomed the career change with relish as it meant they got better equipment and their sergeant got to spend more time with a certain Inquisitorial bodyguard.

Caleb had not been looking for a relationship nor had he been expecting one, but it had happened and so far he had been enjoying it immensely. Any other relationship he had ever had failed miserably due to his dedication to the inquisitor that many mistook for something more than a working Sarah understood that while he did love the inquisitor it was more like a sibling than anything else so here he was three months later and it was still going strong.

He reached the door to the 'Harpy nest', removed his rebreather, tucking it beneath his armpit, and knocked on the door. It was opened instantly by a tall wiry woman with a shaven head and a face filled with laughter lines. Lilith the squad's sniper. She took one look at him before shouting back into the room.

"Hey Sarge! Lover boy is here to see you." This was followed by cat calls and Lilith being pulled out of the doorway and being replaced by petite women with a thatch of straw coloured hair and piercing green eyes who leaned against the doorway with a small smile on her face. Sarah.

"Has the inquisitor got a mission for us or are you here for more of me?" she said coolly.

"A mission I'm afraid, she wants the Harpies at hanger twenty-two, were going to do a repeat performance of Hellios VII." Sarah grinned and pulled him down for a light kiss, Caleb wanted to extend it but she pulled away and gave him a pixie smile.

"Meet you there." She said as she walked back into nest and closed the door behind her, leaving Caleb with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

"Get in to your Furies girls." Jenna looked up from the card game she was playing with Eva. Her commander, a stern woman in her late forties, was already wearing her combat helmet, the dark visor hiding her steely eyes. Eva dropped her hand and ran towards Metus, her co-pilot already climbing the ladder that led into the cockpit. All over the hangar Jenna saw her squadron mates doing the same. She scrambled up the ladder into the dark interior of the cockpit. She moved to the front of the cockpit and strapped in. her co-pilot climbing up into the seat that was situated above her.  
"Ready." Eva's voice crackled in the helmets inbuilt vox as soon as they were settled. Soon the voices of the rest squadron filtered through alongside her own. "Launch time commander?"

"We launch on the Inquisitor command." The steely tones of the commander flowed through the vox.

"And that will be when?" Eva asked.

"Don't know." This followed by numerous swear words coming from Eva.

"Frakking typical. All that exercise for nothing, what does think we are? Groundpounders!"

"Eva, that "exercise" was barely ten metres!"

"Yeah, and?"

* * *

Hanger twenty two was the inquisitor's personal hanger. It was a huge square room with a dimly lit arches that gave the impression of being watched unless you were used to that feeling. Gargoyles leered from the walls with pipes snaking out of their mouths filled with coolant and promethium which all flowed to the sole craft that occupied the hanger.

The Inquisitors personal was matte black and it surface seemed seamless till you looked closer at its skin. Every bolt and square inch was covered in the litanies of the hatred of the heretic and the traitor. Each shell that was fired from its main cannon was inscribed with the prayers of a hundred pilgrims and the Lascannons were cooled by holy water blessed by several priests.  
Caleb was leaning against a heavy bolter mount with his helmet and rebreather hanging off the heavy bolters and trying to light a Tobacco stick, he had been habit since he was sixteen and had been trying to cut down but he didn't seem to have the will power. He had just got it lit when a loud crack echoed through the hanger and the majority of the stick vanished. He stared at the remains in shock before his combat reflexes kicked in and he dropped to the deck, his head whipping around trying to find the source of the sound. Standing in the door way was Lilith grinning like a maniac loosely holding her now smoking Longlas with her camo cloak draped over the oval shoulder pads of Vendolien 21st.

"I thought you said you where trying to quit." She said as she walked towards him. Caleb struggled to his feet, his legs shaking due to adrenaline. Just as well he went to the toilet before he went to the hanger.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

"That Lover boy was motivation. Every time I catch you smoking I'll do that again." she walked over to him and offered him her hand, he accepted and she pulled him up. "Besides Sarah does not like you smoking" Caleb scratched the back of his head ruefully.

"Yeah well I'm finding it hard since I ran out of patches and the Medicae hasn't got any more." Lilith gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Groxshit!" a new voice rang out, both Lilith and Caleb turned to the newcomer. It was the Harpies demolitions expert Rosie; she was a women of medium height and was dressed in the standard "Harpy armour". A midnight blue chestplate and greaves with black fatigues and the signature oval shoulder pads. What wasn't standard was the multitude of explosives she had strapped to her belt and the bandolier of grenades for her grenade launcher. Her black hair was pulled into tight ponytail.  
"You could quit anytime you wanted." She said prodding his chest with one of her fingers. "If I could do it then so can you and I did it without using any of those patches!" Lilith shook her head.

"Of course you did it all by yourself and the fact we had to chain you to a chimera to stop you getting at your sticks had nothing to do with it." She said dryly.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Rosie exclaimed. "It was willpow..." Rosie was cut off by the fourth member of the Harpies.

"Shut up Rosie." Lexus sneered as she entered the hanger. Lexus was the only member of the Harpies that Caleb did not like and he didn't see why the other Harpies put up with her."The only reason I want boy here to stop smoking is so the sergeant will move out and I can have her closet space." Lexus was taller than Caleb she was carried the squad's voxunit and she had hated Caleb from the first time she had met him for reasons unknown to the rest of the squad. She also hated everyone else as well. "The quicker she moves out the happier I will be."

Caleb was about to retort when he noticed the Inquisitor and Sarah walk in so he snapped to attention, the Harpies followed suit even Lexus. Maria merely smiled and shook her head.  
"I thought told you to stop antagonising the Harpies Caleb."

"We though the same about him smoking" Rosie muttered under her breath but was silenced by Lilith jabbing her elbow into her ribs.

* * *

Grais liked the inquisitor's plan, it was almost like she planned what would happen from the beginning, however he did not like the way she assumed he would follow blindly like one of her minions.

"Shall we do what she asks captain?" Lennon asked. Grais knew it that the inquisitor's plan was sound, but he could not forget his wounded pride still burning in his chest.

Oooooh mystery what did the inquisitor say to Grais? This my longest chapter so far and hopefully they will continue to get my chapter format seems odd blame DOX manerger and not me nor my beta reader.

Lord sia- The review god like Omnissah is a manifestation of the Emperor's will


End file.
